This Time You'll Love Me
by Confusedaze
Summary: All Human. Bella doesn’t care about her looks but what if after one event, everything changes. She’s all pretty and now everyone’s changing her but who’s this guy regretting his decision before? That’s right; it’s her best friend Edward.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight related…**

**A/N: I don't know if I'll continue it or not… So please tell me…thanks…**

**This Time You'll Love Me**

* * *

"Bella! Get back to reality for one minute!" the evil pixie once again shouted my name which of course woke me up from my beautiful dream… I sighed knowing that it won't come true.

"Jeez, Bella… Did you catch some zzz's?" Jasper caught up and started walking with us. He was been Alice's boyfriend since last month and I can see that they really are meant together.

"Yes?" it came out like a question rather than an answer. He stared at me for a while and nodded his way at Alice chuckling a bit. I was a bit irritated because I got up on the wrong side of the bed, was woken up by the Alice for some oh-so fashion crisis and then I almost got hospitalized for being the clumsy I am.

.

"Bella, drop the act and admit that you need a boyfriend." She stated making me groan at her. I looked sideways and saw my friend Edward waving his hands. I smiled and waved back until I heard Alice scoffed the air and tapped her high heels on the floor. I turned around to see her examining her nails while Jasper was looking at me with pity.

I tried to smile at him but it didn't work instead he mouthed "Sorry". One last look at her, I stomped my foot and made my way towards Edward smiling.

"Hey Bella" he greeted and closed his locker to look at me in the eyes.

"Hi! Err, what are you doing today?" I asked and started walking beside him towards our next class.

"The usual…" he said flat which peek up my curiosity.

"Edward, I need to ask you something if you don't mind of course…" I knew I was blabbing things but I don't care right now.

"Shoot" he looked at me waiting for my supposedly question but the idiot I am just stared at him.

"Bella, are you still there? Heeellloooo!" he waved his hands across my face which was caught by my other hand after I went back to reality.

"Stop doing that!" I said irritated walking away from him but unfortunately he caught up and began pacing me.

"Well, you should stop drooling over me!" he said proudly suing me for something untrue which made me stopped dead tracks and looked at him with my furious self.

.

"What did you just say?" I asked irritated with one eyebrow raised at him. He just chuckle and I can see a glint of teasing in his eyes. This is not helping me from calming down and just enjoying the day because it's absolutely untrue. What I didn't know was where this guy in front of me got his a lot of confidence inside him that getting too much.

"I said that I saw how you looked at me…"He walked slowly closer towards me and the next thing I knew, our foreheads were touched and that our lips were inches apart. I can feel his breath on my face but I don't care because right now I am trapped.

"And I can say that you secretly loved me, eh?" The total romance was ruined when he said it playfully which made me roll my eyes and walked off.

_._

_._

_Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me._ I was chanting it inside my head hoping it would come true but angels weren't on my side today because I heard his chuckles behind me.

"Why are you so grumpy today, Bells?" he asked as I stopped myself from walking and closed my eyes.

_This guy won't worsen your day, Bella. I repeat he won't so it's time for the other side of Bella to come out._

"Nothing…" I responded as I let him walked beside me. From the corner of my eyes, I could see him looking at me while I struggle not to look at him in the eyes.

It seems that he wasn't contended with my answer and decided to annoy me more.

"Bella, just please admit that you have a crush on me. I mean no one's going to laugh at you." He stood in front of me forcing me to look at him in the face. As I was forced to look at him, I was secretly enjoying the opportunity to look at those emerald green eyes.

Luckily, he kept quiet as I stared at him. He was too looking deeply into my brown ones and what I noticed was that for once his eyes were clear and sincere. There were a hint of confusion, sadness and lastly… love? It was too intense to break but I know that I need to.

.

I shook my head and look down immediately.

_No, Bella this can't be… You can't fall in love…_ I was trying to discourage myself but it's no use.

"Err, Bella I need to go…" he said quickly with an alarming voice.

"Yeah, sure" I looked up and saw his eyes once again and this time it was quite different than what I saw lately. His eyes were somewhat furrowed at me and walked off me.

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

EPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan, this time you'll love me..." I muttered under my breath as I was sitting on my Biology class.

"Good luck with that..."The person beside me hold down his annoying laugh and went back to the topic but I just kept daydreaming on what happened back there at the hallway with Bella.

.

_Oh... I'll need luck... She'll be mine just you wait and see._

_"Edward, I need to ask you something if you don't mind of course..." she said blabbing a bit making me smile. She really looked cute today and add her irritation, she looks pretty hot._

_"Shoot" I waited for her question but it didn't came out of her mouth because she was busy looking at me. I chuckled a bit happy that she was appreciating my body. Her jaw slightly dropped which made me think if this is true or not... I mean she could pretend like those other days she did. _

_"Bella, are you still there?" I asked quite concern and began waving my hand closely enough at her face. "Heeellloooo!" _

_Suddenly, it worked because her right hand was holding my wrist stopping it from moving in front of her face. She looked straight at me and I felt a little scared at her because she looks like she's going to explode any minute now._

_._

_"Stop doing that!" she snapped and tried getting away from me. I caught up with her but she still ignores me. I stopped and talked._

_"Well, you should stop drooling over me!" I was a little bit proud of myself that I have the guts to do that. Some people who's passing by looked at us which made her more ticked off._

_"What did you just say?" her eyes were piercing towards mine and a slight of fear took me over a bit and didn't follow up a witty comeback though it didn't last for long because I smiled and walked towards her... wait, leaning towards her._

_"I said that I saw the way you looked at me and..." I was lost for words as I looked into those Brown eyes of hers. I tried covering my little trip towards sensible world and back to the annoying world once again._

_"And I can say that you secretly love me, eh?" Because I secretly love you too... Wait, where that came from?_

_All of the sudden, I saw her a little bit away from me again. I walked towards her and tried to be the Edward Cullen she knew._

_"Why are you so grumpy, Bells?" I asked casually and all I got was "Nothing..."_

.  
_I tried making her smile by making some jokes but I don't think it helped a lot though._

_'Bella, just please admit that you have a crush on me. I mean no one's going to laugh at you." I blocked her way and pushed her chin up a bit to look at my eyes. Everything suddenly stopped and all of about her was perfect. I felt like I was in fairytale world until I spilled something I wished she didn't heard._

_"I love you..." I muttered under my breath. She shook her head and look down immediately. Well, I guess she doesn't like that idea. I should have known._

_'Err, Bella I need to go..." I said trying to conceal the hurt I'm feeling right now._

_"Yeah, sure..." was her last words before I walked away._

.

I snapped back into reality as I saw Mr. Banner with another girl beside her. Some people was chuckling for she wasn't pretty or fit as a matter of fact.

"Well, she is going to be your schoolmate from now on... I don't want to hear some complaint from her or else..."That's when the bell rang.

"Class dismissed..." He announced then almost every people inside the room stood up and walked out except for the new girl. I took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" I asked kindly as I extended my hand towards her direction.

"Hello... It's nice to meet you. By the way, I'm Tanya... Tanya Denali..." she extends her hand on mine and shook it briefly.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Please do tell if I should continue or not? Thanks... **


	2. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight related…**

_Summary: Bella doesn't care about her looks but what if after one event, everything changes. She's all pretty and now everyone's changing her but who's this guy regretting his decision before? That's right; it's her best friend Edward. AH_

**This Time you'll Love Me**

**Chapter 2: Thinking of You**

**

* * *

BPOV  
**

I groaned frustrated as I push my hair back using my right hand with a propped elbow on the table letting me look at the view outside the window as I let my head fall down onto the table. I swear I'll kill myself if another accident happens today. I cannot see the problem between Edward and with any girl he picks because let's admit it that he's too gorgeous to be resisted, right? Then who am I to resist, who am I to not take in the glorious well-endowed body he owns or how tempting those kissable lips he has?

I groaned a little louder as I realized what I am doing. This cannot seriously happen, right? No man has ever captured me like this, as in no living person did even a girl didn't. I had to think hard about what I am going to do next now that he's filling up my mind with everything about him adored by almost the female population.

"Ms. Swan!" someone literally shouted near my ears making me jump into my seat irritated and immediately look to who did that when I saw Mr. Banner standing next to me. I gave him a weak smile before sulking a bit in my seat knowing that instant that I would either be humiliated in the class or a detention later.

_Damn Edward Cullen, why do you need to be always in my mind?_ I glanced at the window besides my seat then to my angry teacher trying to compose himself.

"What do you have to say about your behavior, Ms. Swan?" he asked throatily if you ask me.

---

"I deeply apologize, Mr. Banner. I would never do that ever again during your classes. "For the past few months of attending this school, I tried acting like a good student but after a few meetings, I became tired and most definitely bored with his subject.

"Well, you people need to have discipline in a least because if not, what will your future looks like?" he then began lecturing us, for me it's like a routine we do everyday whenever someone take his/ her daily naps on his boring class.

I looked at my watch and smiled as it's almost lunch. I kept looking between my watch, the clock in the wall and the furious teacher in front. I was counting the seconds before the bell would ring and then a joy of freedom for me.

"3, 2, 1…" the bell rang and I noticed that everyone including me had smirks on their face while looking at Mr. Banner waiting for him to say the words.

"Class dismissed." He said briefly as students eventually race for the door. Eventually, every student wanted to get out of his class and have fun that the class was almost empty except for him and I and other few students who choose to stay a little bit.

"Ms. Swan, can I have a word with you for a minute?" he asked surprising me a bit by his tone. He wasn't angry or anything even after what I did to his class, I hesitantly walked over him who was standing beside his table rearranging the stacks of paper scattered in his desk.

---

"What is it, Mr. Banner?" I was scared that he would call my dad for I draw his last straw.

"Bella, I know you wouldn't need this extra grade but-"I interrupted when he said 'extra grade?' but shut my mouth immediately when I realized that this man could give me detention for the whole year. I stood there in silence as my mind kept wandering because he never gives extra grade in his class.

"Could you tour Ms. Denali around the school? Be here before the bell rang for the next period so you two would meet then it's up to you when are you going to tour her, is that okay to you?" he asked quite shyly about his proposal.

"Mr. Banner, I couldn't help myself but ask what is special about this girl anyways?" I was curious because it's unusual for him to give 'extra grade' and why is he giving it for the sake of this Denali girl and the last thing was that _why me?_

"Err, Isabella I pity the girl herself, I don't know who to pick but I guess, it's you. You have the kindest heart in my class and I think you two would get along very well." He wear his genuine smile which is very hard to resist because you can only see him smile when he needs something.

---

"Okay?" I questionably answered him.

"Good, be here before lunch ends and I'll introduce you to her myself" I think I heard him sigh in relief which got my curiosity peek up knowing that he's not telling everything.

"That's all Ms. Swan." He said as he took a seat on his chair now fully concentrating on getting back to work.

I walked out in silence as I made my way towards the cafeteria just to find everyone scattered and minding their own businesses not bothering other groups. I searched for mine and definitely feel elated when Emmett waved his arms like crazy.

I chuckled and made my way towards the table just to find every seat was taken.

---

**EPOV**

I was sitting at our table with Bella missing. I began losing from my trail of thoughts when the first time I ever said 'I love you' to a girl was rejected. I kept the pain inside trying covering it up by teaming up with Emmett to make the people in the table laughing.

"I didn't know that you have it in you, Eddie." Emmett commented as I smiled then took a sip on with my soda drink.

"What can I say, your habits are rubbing off me" I said making Rose and Jasper chuckle while Alice only rolled her eyes. _What's her problem?_ Just then, I saw my new friend Tanya searching for a table. Without hesitation, I waved my hand which caught her attention immediately. As she came towards the table, I looked around to see the others in a state of confusion and shock on their faces especially the pixie who was furiously glaring at me for the whole time we're here.

"What were you thinking, Edward? You idiot, now Bella doesn't have a seat!" she whispered-yell for only us to hear. Eventually, I learned how to ignore her and do the things I want.

"Hi, Edward did I bother anything?" she asked and I shook my head as she took Bella's supposedly seat.

"Guys, this is Tanya, a new transferee. Tanya, meet Rose" she waved her hand while Rose responded with a genuine smile. "Jasper" she extended her hand in his direction and soon he shook it. I leaned over and whispered something onto her ear.

"That's Emmett, be careful he might crush your body so avoid hugging him, okay?" I playfully winked as I pulled away. She smiled towards Emmett who didn't seem too acknowledged of her presence in the table for he's eating lunch.

---

"Sorry about that, he's just a big eater." Rose apologetically said which made her chuckle a bit while looking at how Emmett eats his food.

"I'm okay with that" she responded then after few minutes, they began to get along very well I must say so myself. Jasper and Emmett were well-behaved except for how Emmett eats which was a whole different new story.

Although almost everyone was having a great time, I saw Alice feeling out of place. I pity her and decided to do some actions.

"I forgot to introduce you to Alice" I pointed at her then glance back at Tanya and observed how she interacts.

"Hey, Tanya right?" she asked. Thank goodness, she's trying to be nice today or else…

Before I knew it, I saw two arms besides me waving vigorously up in the air. I looked at Emmett sternly as his mouth was still full. _Old Emmett…_

_---_

_Where's Bella?_ I thought to myself and just in time, she appeared all of the sudden from the thin air because I didn't notice her arrival. She was smiling and strutting it but when she reached the table, she frowned which got me curious until I saw Tanya in her seat.

"Err, guys I need to meet someone, if that's okay with you of course. I'll be at the library, okay?" she informed us before spinning herself to look at the way out of the cafeteria.

"It's your fault, Edward." Alice scowled at me while we watched her leave.

"Oh man and here I thought I'll get to joke around with her this lunch." After with that said, Emmett began eating again his never-ending lunch break and then Rose speaks.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her!" she said before I stood up and followed her.

* * *

A/N: Hit or Miss? Please Review! :) I have a new story up titled 'Love Me another Time?' Please read it if you have the time. I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for reading.


	3. Yes Or No

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

_A/N: The chapter is a bit darker than I expected. Thanks to my Beta, i'mxaxreader!_

**This Time you'll Love Me**

**Chapter 3: Yes or No**

**_

* * *

EPOV_**

"What are you waiting for? Go after her!" The moment those words are said, I instantly run, feeling the deep, gnawing need to fix this before it's too late, before everything gets too complicated. I step out of the building and begin looking for her. I couldn't find her at the usual places she goes to. I'm certain that I won't find her at the library since she wants to be alone; therefore she won't be there.

Few minutes later, I felt exhausted after continuously looking for her. I had searched every corner, every possible place inside the campus but never once did I find her. Maybe I should really try going to the library and see if she _did_ go there. On the way, I keep on replaying what happened back at the cafeteria and, before I could even realize it, a lot of questions are already popping on my mind. Why did she react like that?

It seems that lunch break is almost over as a lot of people are already filling the hallway. I struggle to find my way amongst the bustling crowd, running and squeezing myself between the moving bodies who continued to pass by. I could see people getting ready for their next class and chatting with their friends at the hallway. I mentally kick myself for taking this route; I know I should have used the other way instead.

Just when I'm about to lose hope, I saw her. Her gaze is fixed onto a group of people gathered before her very eyes. I couldn't describe how I feel right now. Am I supposed to be happy that she's here or be angry at myself because I've been looking for her at the wrong places when, all this time, she's only near the library? For a second, I thought she had seen me when she turned her head around, but it seems like she's off to one of her reveries to even notice anyone. So, I keep on staring at her, waiting patiently until she turns her head once again. I could only fervently hope that she'd heed my presence once that happens.

If ever she tries to run away from me, I don't think I could keep up for I still feel weary from my earlier excursion to find her all over the campus. Therefore, I've decided—or rather my _mind_ did—to ask the things I need her to answer. Since the exhaustion already took me over, I really don't think I have that much of a choice.

"BELLA!" I call out, shattering her thoughts. She automatically looks up to see me. Instantly, pure hatred appears on her face, hurting my feelings in the process. She grabs her bag and stands up from her seat. I know that she's planning to leave but I really need to talk to her or I'll combust from the bewilderment that surrounds me.

"Stop acting like a child. This isn't you, Bella! Don't you dare ignore me now, because I still have a lot of questions that need answers!" I bellow, catching other people's attention as they passed by.

"Stop right there!" I say as she tries ignoring me. What's happening to her? Is she discomfited by her actions or are there other reasons behind it?

She twists herself around, enough to make eye contact with me. Instantly, I could feel that same passion from earlier, yet with much force, much intensity. I know it's nothing like I had ever experienced in my whole existence. Just then, I remember that she'd rejected me a while ago, shattering my heart again into a million pieces.

.

"Why are you doing this to me, Bella?" The pain won't go away; it was intolerable since she's the first girl I fell in love with. I want to clarify things before I step back and move on with my life. I don't like any misconceptions, right?

"What did I do to you?" she asks, making me scoff disbelievingly. How could she forget? Is it really _that _unimportant to her how I feel?

"Stop denying the fact. The damage has been done. All you have to do is answer me, yes or no!" From within the distance that set us both apart, I force myself to believe that it is better this way, knowing fully well that I wouldn't be able to hold of myself if we're on close proximity. What I couldn't understand is why she acted like that. I mean, it's not like she has feelings for me or anything. I couldn't rephrase the words "I love you" because those are the only words I want to tell her right now. Probably because she's a lot different from any other people I know but now, I was proven wrong and, worse, rejected. This isn't the girl I fell in love with. No, she had changed big time. If I know those three words would change her this way, I should have remained quiet.

This is my entire fault. If I wasn't selfish enough to confess my feelings, she probably wouldn't act like this.

"Look, if this is about what happened a while ago, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way as it wasn't meant for me to do so. I really couldn't describe how I feel—the disappointment slowly getting a hold of me, the sadness as if I'm losing someone and lastly, I felt the hatred within my heart. What I'm trying to convey is that I couldn't work with that environment forever. I'm sorry if I hurt you in the process but I'll try to be a good friend. That is, if it's fine with you…"

After the words left her mouth, I was in a state of disbelief. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, wondering how I fell in love with such an insensible girl like her. I thought she's kind and unique. Does she hate me enough to say that face to face? Does she have to change in order to get rid of me?

"Are you sure?" I ask, hoping that everything she said is only a joke, a harmless prank. But when she nods, all the hope I've been keeping inside of me just vanished in an instant.

"Absolutely…" she answers without doubt. At her words, I feel like dying, feel like all my systems are shutting down. She hates me and wants me to get out of her life.

_I just wish she knows that from this day onward, I'm letting her go._

**_

* * *

BPOV_**

The moment I leave the cafeteria, I felt the need to calm down. The soothing feeling that I yearn to have is nowhere to be found, for no one's there to pacify my nerves. I heave a deep sigh, aware that I shouldn't have reacted that much about a seat. Really, I could have found another stool and start a friendly conversation to be her potential pal, couldn't I? I know that I shouldn't have reacted like that because I _am_ part of the school's welcoming committee; therefore I should be used to meeting new people like her.

I groan inwardly, fully aware that people close to the table would spread rumors about it in no time. Edward's just being kind enough to offer my seat since I was nowhere in sight. The thing is, I had really tried my best to not be angry but, somehow, I still feel something that ticks me off when I remember her being enthralled with my friends. I couldn't quite figure it out but the feeling is undeniably making me furious. I'm the one who should be hanging out with them, not her.

I shake my head vigorously, pulling the headband off my head. As I stroll on the hallway and make my way to the library, I expected that there would no students left but I was proven wrong—a few groups of people are already lounging there while hanging out with their friends. Although numbered, I could see that they really enjoy being there, expressing themselves freely and acting like no one's watching them. Here, you only need to be yourself and have fun. It's the exact opposite inside where you need to please _everyone_ to avoid being hated or being gossiped about.

I couldn't help but stare at them from a distance, feeling utterly jealous. I know there's no need for me to feel this way since I'm part of one of the most popular groups in the school, but there's always a doubt at the back of my mind if I really deserve to be their friend despite how plainly unattractive I am.

I mean, Rose and Jasper both look like they stepped out of a fashion magazine while Alice and Edward have this endearing personalities and charms to get anyone to do things for them. Emmett, on the other hand, is the jock of the group and with his funny personality, people would undoubtedly like him. What about me? Well, I'm just the geeky type who could ace tests without even studying for them. Don't get me wrong, I love every one of my friends but sometimes, I feel like that I really don't belong to them, like I couldn't express myself freely in that group.

Not that I couldn't do that in front of my friends, but just imagine telling your daily problems to those who have_ nearly_ perfect lives. I mean, I'm only average while I have them as my friends. I know that I should be thankful and that I must look like I'm jealous of them, but I really am not. I just feel like there's a special code of some sort that needs to be followed when you're friends with them.

"BELLA!" someone calls, abruptly making me look up to find him there. Not wanting to talk about it, my instant reaction is to grab my bag and ignore that he's standing there.

"Stop acting like a child. This isn't you, Bella! Don't you dare ignore me because I still have a lot of questions that need answers!" He bellows, receiving some other people's stares. My head turns roughly to see him standing there, looking intently at me.

"Stop right there!" Just when our eyes met, nothing felt the same. It's completely different. The intensity is still there, enough to let me distant myself from him. But no matter how I try to stay away, it only fuels him to follow me.

"Why are you doing this to me, Bella?"

.

"What did I do to you?" I ask, totally confused with whatever he's saying.

"Stop denying the fact, the damage has been done. All you have to do is answer me, yes or no!" he says, not moving a single step from where he is.

I try to think of what happened before but, to my chagrin, everything's blurred. I couldn't remember a single question or phrase he said that needs some answers—specifically a yes or no. I raise an eyebrow, completely clueless with whatever he's trying to tell me.

"Look, if this is about what happened a while ago, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way as it wasn't meant for me to do so. I really couldn't describe how I feel—the disappointment slowly getting a hold of me, the sadness as if I'm losing someone and lastly, I felt the hatred within my heart. What I'm trying to convey is that I couldn't work with that environment forever. I'm sorry if I hurt you in the process but I'll try to be a good friend. That is, if it's fine with you…" I answer. At my words, I could see the pained expression written on his face—which I don't exactly understand why.

Of course, I'd try to her friend and be happy having her in the group. I mean, what else could I do? She's already friends with everybody.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely…"

"Well then, if that's your answer. I'll respect that." With those last words, I feel like I'm losing him, like he's drifting farther and farther away from me. I just wish he would understand that I'm doing this for him because I do care for his feelings.

While I suffer the need, or rather _want_, to comfort him and have a further discussion about this, I couldn't. I look at my watch and realize that lunch is about to end. I couldn't placate whatever he's feeling right now because, if I don't show up in Mr. Banner's office, God knows what drastic things he could do to convince the principal to punish me.

_5 minutes left before lunch break ends…_

I couldn't think straight. I don't know what to do. Should I comfort Edward first or go and meet the new student back at Mr. Banner's class? I glance at his direction, sighing as I saw him turning himself around. After quite a few moments of internal deliberation, I decided that I'd just speak about it with him afterwards. But now, I need to meet the new scholar.

I turn my back around at him, composing myself while walking towards the opposite side of where he's going. _I just wish he knows that I'm doing this for him._

* * *

A/N: Hit or Miss? On whose side are you, Edward's side because his heart was broken or Bella who's clueless about what he's talking about? Do you know who the new scholar is?


End file.
